1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening a shoe on a bicycle pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to maintain a cyclist's shoe firmly in position of a bicycle pedal, it is a current practice to employ toe-clips which serve to exert not only efforts of downward thrust but also efforts of upward traction. Although the use of toe-clips enables a cyclist to become perfectly integrated with his machine, it is for this very reason that there is also a serious potential danger in the event of a fall while cycling. In order to overcome this disadvantage, it has been endeavored to find other devices for fastening a shoe on a bicycle pedal, essentially with a view to improving the connection between the shoe and the pedal while at the same time permitting easy disengagement of the shoe in the event of a fall. One of these known devices is described in patent No. FR-A-2,556,687. This device comprises a pedal which makes it possible to obtain a good connection with a shoe but is nevertheless subject to a certain number of drawbacks. In the first place, the pedal is relatively heavy and cumbersome, its streamlining is imperfect and the possibilities of release of the shoe are limited since separation of the shoe, once this latter is engaged, can take place only by outward rotation of the foot. Moreover, engagement of the shoe in the pedal makes it necessary for the cyclist to look at the pedal in order to fit the toe-clip by reason of the fact that the toe end of the shoe has to be engaged first. Finally, the presence of a support plate which is fixed beneath the shoe and is necessary for the purpose of locking the pedal/foot pair makes it impossible to walk with this type of shoe. This support plate is provided with engagement points which have no relief openings and are liable to clog immediately if the cyclist places his foot in mud, for example. The numerous consequences can readily be imagined and limit the economic scope of the system.